Geheimnis
by Sahra-chan
Summary: Hm... diese Story handelt über Schu und Omi. wie die beiden sich durch etwas näher kommen, ich will ja aber noch nicht zu viel verraten...


Hey ihrs! Das is meine erste Story, also seid net zu hart zu mir ja? - Hm... diese Story handelt über Schu und Omi. wie die beiden sich durch etwas näher kommen, ich will ja aber noch nicht zu viel verraten... Ich bin ein totaler Schuldig Fan! Aya ist zwar auch hart, aber......SchuSchuPower!!! ." Raating: hm... vielleicht ab 17?". Warning: ShuldigxOmi ; romance, lemon (denk ich mal) Na ja... lange Rede kurzer Sinn, Schluss jetzt...  
  
„blablabla" /denkdenkdenkSchus Telepathie(meine Kommentare) Let the party start now!  
Geheimnisse  
  
Schon so spät?  
  
Es war ein schöner sonniger Tag und Omi war gerade auf dem Weg von der Schule nach Hause (aba ohne Roller). Er hörte neben bei Musik, so dass er nicht unbedingt viel mitbekam. Plötzlich sah er aus dem Augenwinkel etwas oranges an sich vorbei huschen, blieb stehen und drehte sich um, als er auch schon direkt in zwei wunderschöne grüne Augen sah. Er brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren zu wem diese Augen gehörten. Schuldig stand ohne Zweifel keine fünf Meter von ihm entfernt und grinste ihn an. Nachdem Omi sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte fragte er „ W...Was machst du hier?". „ Ich gehe hier spazieren, oder darf ich das nicht?"Schuldigs Grinsen wurde breiter. „I Ich meinte... A. also ich..."Omis Gesicht nahm eine rötliche Farbe an, was Schuldig noch mehr amüsierte. Er trat näher an Omi ran und wisperte ihm ins Ohr: „ Na, was ist Kätzchen, willst du mich nicht angreifen?". In Omis Kopf hallte ein Wort immer wieder und wieder: /Kätzchen...Kätzchen...Kätzchen.../. Als Schuldig die Gedanken des kleinen las musste er lachen. „Tut mir leid Kätzchen ich habs eilig aber dass sollten wir mal wiederholen"damit drehte er sich um und verschwand. Omi stand immer noch total perplex an Ort und Stelle und konnte sich nicht rühren. / Wiederholen... Kätzchen... Was soll das alles?...I ich sollte mir jetzt besser keine Gedanken machen sondern lieber in den Laden gehen, schließlich hab ich jetzt mit Youji Schicht/. Er sah auf die Uhr: „VERDAMMT ICH BIN VIEL ZU SPÄT!!!". Er rannte los, achtete nicht auf die Leute die ihn erstaunt ansahen und dachte nur noch daran das Youji ihm sicher den Kopf abhacken wird. Schuldig der Omis Gedankengänge interessiert verfolgt hatte grinst wieder eins seine Schuldig grinsen und dachte sich das, das alles noch sehr interessant werden könnte und das er Omi vielleicht etwas mehr unter die Lupe nehmen sollte, da der kleine sehr amüsant war. Omi der gerade im Laden ankam sah sofort einen sehr wütenden Youji hinter der Kasse stehen. „Omi! Was fällt dir ein mich hier so lange warten zu lassen?! Du hättest schon vor 20 Minuten hier sein müssen! Was in aller Welt hast du gemacht?". Omi überlegte kurz was er antworten sollte. /hm...die Wahrheit? Hey Youji ich hab ein bisschen getrödelt und zwischendurch noch ein kleines Kaffeekränzchen mit Schuldig gehalten; in dem er mir auch einen neuen Spitznamen gegeben hat!/. Als Omi an Schuldig dachte wurde er wieder etwas rot um die Nasenspitze. „Also weißt du Youji, nach der Schule hat Yuki mich noch was wegen Mathe gefragt und da hab ich dann wohl die Zeit vergessen" sagte Omi mit einem Entschuldigenden Lächeln auf den Lippen. Youji seufzte einmal und meinte dann: „Schon gut, sieh aber zu das, dass nicht noch mal vor kommt.". „Ist gut Youji-kun"erwiderte Omi glücklich. Omi legte seine Schultasche ab und keine 10 Minuten kam ein Haufen kreischender und kichernder Mädchen in den Laden. Omi versuchte trotz dieser Meute irgendwie die Kunden zu bedienen, wobei Youji nicht sehr hilfreich war. /Na toll! Zuerst Meckert Youji mich an weil ich zu spät komme und jetzt steht er die ganze zeit in der Ecke und flirtet mit den Mädchen. Ken-kun und Aya-kun sind auch nicht da, das heißt ich kann in den nächsten drei Stunden nicht auf Hilfe hoffen... das ist mit Youji manchmal echt zum heulen.../Omi seufzte, setzte wieder sein Omi lächeln auf und bediente weiter die Kunden. Am Nachmittag kam Ken vom Fußballspielen wieder und half Omi ein bisschen. Als es Abend wurde kam auch Aya wider und sie schlossen den Laden. „Ich bin halb am verhungern, wer ist heute dran das Essen zu machen?"meckerte Youji. „Immer der der so blöd fragt"gab Aya als Antwort. „Was? Ich? Ihr wisst doch ganz genau das ich nicht kochen kann"jammerte Nach 10 Minuten in denen Youji versucht hatte Aya davon zu überzeugen das seine Kochkünste tödlich sind und Aya ihm erklärt hatte das jeder sich am Haushalt beteiligen muss war es Ken zu viel und er schleppte Youji mit in die Küche und half ihm das Abendessen zu zubereiten. Omi ging auf sein Zimmer und machte seine Hausaufgaben. /hm...Verdammt, diese Aufgaben sind echt schwer!na? Worüber zerbrichst du dir dein hübsches Köpfchen? Vielleicht helfen. Omi lies den stift fallen und hatte einen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck. /Was...Schuldig?!/. Omi hörte ein lachen in seinem Kopf ja, wie er leibt und lebt.Jetzt bekam Omi etwas Angst Wa was willst du von mir?  
  
Sooo leute, weiter geht's im nächsten teil. Ich hoffe euch hat der erste Teil gefallen! Eure Sahra-chan 


End file.
